Only She Can't Tell
by Lina Metallium1
Summary: This is my first Slayers fic, so if it isn't so good, that's why. It's a X/L story in Xel's POV. It's basically a conversation between Lina and Xellos. Xel is talking to Lina about some secret, it's the first time Xel hasn't said "Sore Wa Himistu Desu". I


Only She Can't Tell By: Lina M.  
  
Summery: Lina is in the forest with everyone, and can't sleep. So, she decides to take a walk, but gets more than a little exercise. This is mostly a X/L fic. So, if you don't like X/L...well..don't read this and get over it!! . Anyways, please R&R. Hope you enjoy it! POV: Xel.  
  
Note: Unfortunately, I don't own Slayers. If I did, I would fire all the english voice actors, and hire better ones. But I don't...so that probably won't happen.  
  
~*Only She Can't Tell*~  
  
I slowly followed Lina from above, she didn't notice. I was waiting for the right time to appear. She stopped, I guess to take a break. "Perfect timing." I thought. Suddenly, I appeared in beside her. "Why, hello Miss Lina, what a wonderful night to be taking a walk." She was surprised, "Don't do that! Anyways, what do you want?" My smile grew, "Is that anyway to greet a friend?" I noticed a slight smile, which I don't think she wanted me to see. So, I acted as if I didn't. "Heh, guess not, but seriously, what do you want?" I opened my eyes, which seemed to surprise her. "Well, Miss Lina, if you must know..." She seemed even more surprised. "What? No 'Sore Wa Himistu Desu'?" I laughed some, "Not this time, actually, I'm quite tired of keeping this a secret." I started to get a serious look on my face. Lina then sat down on an old log. "But before I can say, you have to keep this a secret. Keep it as if you're life depends on it." She knew that I was serious, and nodded. "I promise, Xel." I then appeared beside her once more, hovering just over the log. "Ok, but I must explain something first. You know that mazukos feed of negative feelings, and disgust positive feelings right?" She nodded. "Ok, well, when a mazuko feels those positive feeling themselves...it well, tears them apart inside them, causing them to slowly go mad." She looked at me, seeming somewhat confused. "Ok, Lina, now what positive feel do you think a mazuko hates most?" She looked at me, wide eyed. "Wow, Xel, that's the first time you didn't call me 'Miss Lina', but the one I think they would hate most would have to be happiness, or love." I started to smile, with my eyes still open. "That's right." She looked at me differently, a new expression. "Xel, you're acting very different. This is the first time you have ever shown any emotions..." I slowly sat down beside her. "You've noticed? Well, as I said, when a mazuko feels one of those two positive emotions...they slowly go mad." She looked at me, somewhat confused, but she also looked like she started to understand. "So, what does that have to do with me?" I started to get a serious look again. "Well, actually, it has alot to do with you. As I think you have guessed..I am having one of those positive feelings." She nodded again. "Yeah." "Well, which one do you think it is?" She thought for a minute, and looked at me. "Love?" I nodded. "Yes, that's right." I held her hand, noticing a slight blush on her face. "And who do you think that love is for?" She looked into my eyes, causing me to smile. "Me?" I smiled. "Yes...but see, there is something bad about that. I have four choices. I can go mad, kill you, kill myself, or I can loose my power as a mazuko." She stood up, still holding my hand, pulling me up also. "Well, I don't know what your choice will be, but you don't have to make any. You're not insane yet, so, there's still time to figure out how to keep you a postive feeling mazuko!" With that, she gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Well, I have to go. I'm getting tired, and I need some sleep." I closed my eyes, getting my usual expression. "Well, Lina, how are you planning on keeping me that way?" She smiled, and the last thing she said was, "Sore Wa Himistu Desu!" and walked away, leaving me with a feeling of hope, which scared me. Also reasuring me.  
  
~*END*~  
  
Well, that's my story! Hope you liked it! Please remember to R&R! 


End file.
